No te dejare ir
by Sailor Bea
Summary: ¿recuerdan la escena de la despedida? bueno, esto es lo que yo hubiera hecho en lugar de Kaoru y si que lo hubiera hecho...


Disclaimer: Kenshin no es mío, es de Watsuki-sama (ya quisiera ser Kaoru je je)  
  
NO TE DEJARÉ IR  
  
Las luciérnagas rodeaban el lugar, le daban un aire mágico, irreal. El sonido del riachuelo armonizaba con la luz que emitían estas, se acercaba el verano, la fecha: catorce de mayo, año once de la Era Meiji. Y allí estaba ella, sabía lo decisivo que era este día para él, un alto funcionario había sido asesinado y un loco quería adueñarse del país, su futuro dependía de las manos de él ¿porqué? Solo cabía esa pregunta en su mente ¿por qué tenía que ser dentro de todas las personas de todo el Japón, precisamente él? ¿acaso no había otro más fuerte que pudiera salvar al gobierno? ¿solo porque él había sido Battousai? No era justo, no, no lo era; justo cuando había encontrado su alma gemela, cuando había encontrado la persona con quién quería pasar el resto de sus días, cuando encontró a quién amar...comprendía que probablemente él había decidido ir hasta Kyoto a detener a ese desquiciado y temía no volver a verlo, lo peor es que sentía que no podía hacer nada al respecto...un momento, si podía hacer algo, no lo iba a dejar marcharse, dijera lo que fuera, así le diera mil razones, no iba a dejarlo ir, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía dejar que la abandonara, si no, se iba a morir por dentro...o podía ir con él hasta Kyoto, podía ayudarle en batalla, después de todo ella era la maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu...pero... ¿qué estaba pensando?, más de una vez había tenido que ser salvada, ¿ayudarlo? Tal vez iba a ser un estorbo, pero fuera como fuera, no se iba a separar de él, de ninguna manera. Kenshin observó a Kaoru desde la oscuridad, su silueta mostraba que miraba hacia la luna, debía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, después de diez años de vagar por todo el Japón había encontrado un lugar que podía llamar hogar y ahora tenía que abandonarlo, era lo último que deseaba hacer en su vida ¿cómo podía dejarla? Si ella significaba todo para él, gracias a ella sonreía de nuevo, hasta adoraba su comida...¿por qué ahora? "El pasado nos condena, no nos deja vivir en paz, no nos permite escapar de él" pensó. El cómo se lo iba a decir también era algo que le preocupaba, si la veía derramar una lágrima por culpa suya, no podría perdonárselo. Lo único que deseaba para ella era felicidad y que justo él le causara sufrimiento era algo imperdonable; pero no podía arriesgarse a que le pasara algo, si alguno de sus enemigos llegara a tocarla, Battousai tomaría el control una vez más, casi acabó con Jineh por ella y no estaba seguro de poder mantener su juramento por esto. La amaba profundamente, apasionadamente, después de diez años amaba de nuevo, Kaoru era su luz entre tanta oscuridad que lo rodeaba, lo que sintió por Tomoe podría ser considerado superficial comparado con el amor que le profesaba a Kaoru, "demasiado fuerte, intenso" pensó de nuevo, por eso no podía permanecer a su lado, pero al menos debía decirle adiós, así eso significara causarle un dolor muy grande a ella y a él también. Kenshin caminó hacia un claro entre los árboles que rodeaban el río, la noche no permitía mucha visibilidad, pero Kaoru percibió enseguida la presencia de su rurouni, volteándose con una amplia sonrisa, se dirigió con algo de apuro hacia él. "¡Kenshin!, que bueno que te encuentro, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti" dijo con algo de entusiasmo y preocupación, tratando de mantener sus ojos fijos en los de él, pero notaba como evadía su mirada. "Kaoru dono" le contestó con tono melancólico, pero sin la falta de esa sonrisa que la hacía estremecer "han asesinado al señor Okuubo" pero Kaoru le contestó "ya lo sé, nos enteramos esta mañana..." los ojos de Kenshin estaban fijos en el suelo "han sido los hombres de Shishio, alguien tiene que detenerlo..." Ella simplemente bajó la mirada "Y...¿qué vas a hacer?" Esta era la parte más difícil para él, no sabía de donde le salían las fuerzas para continuar hablando "he decidido ir a Kyoto, él es la sombra de Battousai, fue mi culpa porque yo era Battousai" la fiera naturaleza de Kaoru se salió de control "¡pero si tú no eres ya Battousai, no eres un asesino que mata en nombre del gobierno, tú solo eres un dulce vagabundo que no mata!, eres nuestro Kenshin" de repente bajó la voz "mi Kenshin" ante las palabras de Kaoru lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, recordó el día en que se conocieron, ella le dijo exactamente lo mismo, pero decidió permanecer firme ante su decisión de marcharse, la voz se le quebraba "pero Battousai todavía mora dentro de mí y puedo perder el control sobre él" Kaoru se negaba "pero siempre volvías a ser Kenshin, no has vuelto a matar..." Kenshin le dijo "pero cuando peleé con Saito, ni siquiera tu voz me trajo de vuelta, no puedo ponerte en peligro Kaoru dono" de repente sus brazos se enlazaron alrededor del frágil cuerpo de ella y la abrazó fuertemente con ternura y pasión. Kaoru se sentía en el cielo, cuanto había soñado que Kenshin la abrazara así, sólo que las circunstancias no la hacían ser completamente feliz, lo estaba perdiendo, se le estaba yendo pero la suave voz de Kenshin la sacó de sus pensamientos "cuando me dijiste que no te importaba mi pasado, realmente me hiciste muy feliz...Kaoru dono...gracias por todo..." su abrazo se fue soltando, se volteó y empezó a caminar. La reacción de Kaoru no se hizo esperar, intentó ser fuerte, pero las lágrimas la traicionaron y el nudo que sentía en su garganta la acosaba, simplemente se echó a llorar, su rurouni se le iba, la dejaba, en ese momento recordó lo que se había jurado a sí misma, no le permitiría marcharse así como así. Extendió uno de sus brazos hasta alcanzar una de las mangas del gi del vagabundo, sorprendido ante la reacción de Kaoru, Kenshin no tuvo más remedio que voltearse y la ahí vio, de rodillas, casi rogándole que por favor no se fuera, su dulce rostro cubierto de lágrimas, llorando amargamente por su partida, a Kaoru la voz le salió casi por milagro "No...no te dejaré ir...no me dejes..." le rogaba al pelirrojo "quédate conmigo...por favor" Kenshin no pudo resistirse, ¿como iba a dejarla sufriendo de esa manera? Japón podía esperar, ella era más importante. La tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo, de nuevo la abrazó, pero esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior, él sólo quería quedarse con ella, que el mundo se detuviera y estar únicamente ellos dos, juntos, sin complicaciones. Luego una de sus manos se paseó por el rostro de ella, por sus mejillas, era una caricia suave, llena de amor y ternura, al fin estaba como siempre había deseado, cerca de ella, casi convirtiéndose en un solo ser, pero la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza cuando recordó su misión nuevamente "Kaoru dono" le dijo con cariño "lo último que quiero en el mundo es que sufras y mi mayor deseo es quedarme a tu lado, tú eres mi felicidad, mi luz, mi todo" hubo un momento de silencio, tenía que elegir cuidadosamente las palabras que pronunciaría "pero tengo una misión que cumplir, que no puedo dejar a la deriva, el futuro del país depende mí" Esta vez Kaoru no se quedó callada, sabía que el chico iba a insistir, pero como fuera no se iba a separar de él, pero tenía que convencerlo de alguna manera, Kenshin tenía su rostro hacia un lado, tratando de evitar su mirada, pero ella tomó suavemente su mejilla izquierda, la que tenía la cicatriz "yo sé que tienes una misión que cumplir, pero si te vas me voy a morir, yo te amo con toda mi alma y no me importa a quién tenga que enfrentar con tal de que estés conmigo" dudó por un segundo, pero siguió "me voy a Kyoto contigo" Kenshin estaba en shock y la vez admirado por la fuerza del espíritu de esa chica, pero lo que más lo conmocionó fue que le haya declarado su amor, ella se veía expectante, por supuesto, estaba esperando una respuesta ante su confesión, sin importarle lo que le dijera seguiría firme. Kenshin debía contestarle rápido "Kaoru...aishiteiru, con todo mi corazón, como ya te dije, eres mi luz, pero ¿cómo te vas a venir conmigo a Kyoto? ¿no tienes idea de los peligros que me esperan allá? No podría soportar que te pasara algo..." Kaoru poniendo un dedo en sus labios lo silenció "Shhh...ya lo veremos, pero yo no me voy de tu lado, tendrían que matarme para hacerlo y sé que me protegerás, confío en ti" Eso es lo que precisamente él temía, pero la valentía de su chica lo conmovió "Kaoru pero...¿cómo vamos a viajar? No tengo suficiente dinero para alquilar dos habitaciones en una posada, además no quiero que te enfermes o algo por acampar al aire libre" las siguientes palabras de Kaoru lo desconcertaron, un sentimiento de déja vu lo invadió y viejos recuerdos afloraron "entonces me caso contigo, así sólo tendrías que alquilar una habitación y lo más importante es que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos para siempre, además yo también tengo algo de dinero" Kenshin estaba mudo, con tanta franqueza le dijo que se casaría con él, es gracioso, pero él quería ser quién le pidiera matrimonio y en otra situación, pero al igual que ella decidió que no la perdería como a Tomoe, arriesgaba mucho, lo sabía, pero las ganancias eran enormes, la eterna felicidad al lado de su mujer, estaba decidido, se la llevaría a Kyoto, ella le daría el poder suficiente para vencer a Shishio, regresarían juntos a Tokio a empezar una nueva vida juntos. "Entonces nos casaremos, no te voy a perder, pero te advierto que lo que nos espera es difícil" ella comprendió perfectamente "lo sé, pero sé que juntos lograremos vencer a Shishio y volveremos a Tokio con los demás ¿prometido?" Kenshin tomó el rostro de Kaoru con ambas manos, acercó sus labios hacia los de él y se unieron en un beso lleno de pasión, ambos se entregaron mutuamente en ese beso, cuando al fin se separaron, Kenshin le dijo "Prometido".  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora. Ok, esta idea rondaba mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo, me encanta la escena de la despedida, pero me frustra que Kaoru no haga nada, así que esta es mi visión de una reacción por parte de la chica, que en realidad hubiera sido la mía, je je (es que con mi Ken-san yo no desperdicio nada). Espero no me haya salido muy cursi. Traté de acercarme lo más que pude a la personalidad de los personajes, espero haberlo logrado. De verdad que esto terminó algo diferente a como lo tenía pensado, quería hacer algo más "caliente" pero a las 12:20 am, ya la cabeza no me da para detallar mucho. Repito, no soy escritora, pero a veces lo intento y espero que les guste, mi email es beaort@hotmail.com, eso sí, déjenme muchos revews, porfa ¿si? No utilizo muchos vocablos japoneses, porque se me olvida, pero aishiteiru significa te amo, está bien escrito ¿no? Sé que esto cambia todo el arc de Kyoto de RK, pero, para eso están los fanfics ¿no? No sé si haga una secuela, tengo que pensarlo muuuuy bien, para no hacer una mamarrachada, eso depende de los REVEWS ¿ven por que son importantes? Nos vemos en otro fanfic (qué ridículo sonó eso), voy a ver si escribo algo de Sailor Moon Amo las vacaciones, me permiten escribir, ok ya estoy divagando... 


End file.
